Untitled
by Innusurri
Summary: Might be under revision soon! Inuyasha and Sango are together, Kagome finds out, and takes off, finding Sesshomaru, and finding herself full demon. Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala find out next, and leave. Something happens to Miroku and Shippo..
1. Chapter 1 Untitled

Untitled

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't live in this hell-hole of a house.

"" Talking

'' Thinking

Song lyrics 

One-shot

Broken Hearts

_**I open my eyes, **_

_**  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light…**_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, shielding them from the sun. It was another day, just another day in the feudal era, with Inu-yasha… wait… Inu-yasha, where was he?

**_I can't remember how,_**

_**I can't remember why,**_

_**I'm lying here tonight…**_

Kagome stood. Inu-yasha should've been there, he should have… but where was he? She opened the bamboo door and walked out. She was met with a burst of cold air. She looked up and saw the shape of two figures… kissing two figures. Her breathing hitched as tears formed in her eyes.

"It can't be…" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek and hit the ground. Sango and Inu-yasha… were kissing… She saw Sango's arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms wrapped around her waist. She saw him lower her to the ground, and her moan into a couple of the kisses.

_**And I can't stand the pain,**_

_**And I can't make it go away,**_

_**No I can't stand the pain…**_

Kagome clutched her heart as Inu-yasha's ears perked up and he looked at her. He noticed her tears and saw her teardrops hit the ground silently. She looked into his eyes and then diverted her attention to the ground. He watched as she went inside and did something. He saw her come back out with her bags, bow, and arrows, and her shoes on her feet. He saw her walk to them. He saw Sango look at Kagome and get up frantically.

"Sango? How could you?"

"Kagome, I-" She tried to say but Kagome cut her off.

"You what? You felt that since you knew my personal feelings, you could take him? You knew I loved him Sango! You knew I did! I'm tired of being second-best to Kikyo! And now to you too? I hate you… I hate you all…." She said as she turned and tried to walk away, but Inu-yasha grabbed her wrist and yanked her around, making her look at him, her face tear-stained.

"You love me?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Loved you Inu-yasha… I can't love you anymore… stay with Sango… I'm going home… for good. The jewel is nearly complete and Naraku has been destroyed. Look for the shards yourself Inu-yasha. I'm sure Kikyo would be glad to help you. I mean, she still thinks you want her after all… goodbye Inu-yasha…. Goodbye." Kagome said as she ripped her wrist from his grasp and began running towards the well. He clutched his forehead and looked at Sango, who was now crying, and clutching her heart. Inu-yasha sat beside her and hugged her. He kissed her lips as Miroku came up crying.

"Sango… I thought you loved me…" Miroku said, as his tears fell to the ground.

"Miroku, I-" But Miroku cut her off, Shippo on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving, and if you two try to stop me… I'll use the wind tunnel… goodbye Sango… the woman I love… goodbye Inu-yasha… my ex-best friend… goodbye everyone." Shippo gave his iciest stare to Inu-yasha as he and Miroku walked down the hill and left. No one besides Kilala was left. She came up and growled feircly at Inu-yasha and then licked Sango's hand before she trotted off in the way Miroku and Shippo went.

_**How could this happen to me?**_

_**I've made my mistakes, **_

_**I got no where to run…**_

_**The night goes on,**_

_**As I'm fading away…**_

_**I'm sick of this life,**_

_**I just wanna scream…**_

_**How could this happen to me?**_

Kagome cried as she walked through the dark woods by herself. She felt the first pain of her heartbreak as she remembered what they were getting ready to do, and the second when she felt her heart break. She began to cry harder, attracting all the demons to wonder why she was crying. Kagome was nearly to the well when she heard the ice cold voice of the ice prince, Sesshomaru.

"Miko, why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked.

"…………………" Kagome didn't say anything but continued to walk, she never felt so sad in her life. Sesshomaru, not being the type to be ignored, quickly grabbed Kagome by her wrist and whirled her around.

"Answer me mortal, or your life will be gone." He warned.

"End it… it doesn't matter anymore… why would I care if I die anyway? I just had my heart broken… I'm sure dying would be better then living with him in my mind… I can't believe he and Sango would… oh god… I want to die anyway… kill me… and make it fast… I want to die… to get it over with… kill me…" Kagome said as she took his hand and put it around her neck. She knew she wouldn't regret this, not after all that. They wouldn't miss her, they'd rather be alone and continue with what they were doing. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru never did anything except retract his hand and gaze in awe. Kagome, before was human, now was demon.

"Miko, you're not mortal anymore… I couldn't kill you…" he said as he picked her up and took her to his castle and placed her in front of a mirror. He was right, she wasn't a mortal anymore. She was demon. A demon with stunning raven hair, with midnight blue tips and blood red bangs. She had developed ears atop her head, and a tail was now there. She was an inch taller, and her skirt was now shorter. She tried to pull in farther down, but it ripped at the top, forcing her to sigh in defeat and go change out of it right there in front of Sesshomaru and slip some pants on, which were now the perfect size since she had grown.****

With Miroku and Shippo:

_**Everybody's screaming,**_

_**I try to make a sound but no one hears me…**_

Miroku was screaming now, Shippo was killed and he was fighting with a demon. The demon advanced and shot a hand through his heart, ripping it out. Miroku felt his life slowly start to slip away.

_**I'm slipping off the edge,**_

_**I'm hanging by a thread,**_

_**I wanna start this over again…**_

Miroku fell, as he opened his wind tunnel and obsorbed the demon before closing it and falling down from his knees, and hitting the ground. His eyes started to dull as tears flowed from them and hit the ground, he turned over until he was on his back. His tears flowed down his cheeks, tear-staining them, as he looked into the sky with his dull eyes.

"I love you Sango…" he said, as he went towards Shippo and lay next to him, hugging him softly.

"I'm so sorry Kagome… this is painful enough for me to have my heart broken… I only hope that you never find out what Sango and Inu-yasha were doing… and everything goes on normal for you…" He whispered, the tears still flowing from his eyes, as he felt his soul separate from his body, his face turning pale, along with the kitsune's… he whispered into the wind,

"I still love you… Sango… no matter what…" before his breathing hitched and his eyes went a duller shade. He was dead, gone from the earth as well as Shippo was.

_**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered…**_

And I can't explain what happened, 

_**And I can't… erase the things that I've done…**_

_**No I can't…**_

Kagome gasped as she fell to the floor, her tears flowing once more. Sesshomaru looked concerned as he helped her up, smelling the tears again.

"What's the matter Miko?" He asked as he released her arm and she began to cry harder.

"My child… he's dead… as well as Miroku…" Kagome said as she grabbed her forehead as the tears flown harder.

"They're dead… my friends are dead… they're dead Sesshomaru…" She said as she cried harder and harder every time she said a word. She hiccupped and fell to the ground once more, curling into a ball and rocking back and forth whispering, 'Everything will be okay Kagome, everything will be okay… stay strong for them and you… don't break down, don't do anything stupid…' Sesshomaru watched amazed, she was so strong.

_**How could this happen to me?**_

_**I've made my mistakes,**_

_**I got no where to run,**_

_**The night goes on,**_

_**As I'm fading away,**_

_**I'm sick of this life,**_

_**I just wanna scream…**_

Kagome cried harder still, as Sesshomaru grabbed her and hugged her softly, Kagome's tears flooding from her eyes soaking his yukata.

_**How could this happen to me?**_

_**I've made my mistakes,**_

_**I got no where to run,**_

_**The night goes on,**_

_**As I'm fading away,**_

_**I'm sick of this life,**_

_**I just wanna scream…**_

How could this happen to me? 

Kagome felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier, as she fell to sleep, in Sesshomaru's arms.

The End! If anyone wants me to continue, just give me a review! I love reviews!

L8r days!

Jaime


	2. Chapter 2 Vermillion

Untitled

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha! I also do not own the song Vermillion by Slipknot. They rule!

A/N- Do not read if you do not like this pairing!

Ok, this is for everyone who wanted more, and here is a comment for someone who said EW!

Ewww- First off, if you do not like the pairing, do not read it you stupid bitch/bastard! If you have a fuckin' problem with the pairing you stupid biased bitch, take it up with me! Leave a signed review unless you're too fuckin' afraid!

Now, here is chapter two, sorry for the language people.

Chapter 2

Vermillion

_**She seemed dressed in all of me,**_

_**Stretched across my shame,**_

_**All the torment and the pain…**_

Sango wiped her eyes, Kagome, her best friend, had said she hated her. She loved her… like a sister… but Inu-yasha was just… he said he loved her… She believed him.

_**Leaked through and covered me,**_

_**I'd do anything to have her to myself,**_

_**Just to have her for myself…**_

Inu-yasha knew he had lied to Sango, but he did like her. He wanted children, and she was the only way to get them. He knew Kagome was hurt, but he didn't want to ask her… but now he knew she loved him. Loved… bad word. He won't let anyone else have her… he wanted her for himself, as well as Sango and Kikyo.

_**Now I don't know what to do,**_

_**I don't know what to do,**_

_**When she makes me sad…**_

Sesshomaru set Kagome in the silk bed as he sat down on a chair and grabbed his forehead.

'You want her Sesshomaru…' a voice said.

'Wha? Who are you?'

'Your subconscious.'

'Go away.'

'Admit that you like her and I will.'

'Fine she's beautiful, happy!'

'…'

'Grrr…'

'…'

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked over to him, getting up off the bed.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Er… never mind…" Kagome said as she walked over to the window and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

_**She is everything to me,**_

_**The unrequited dream,**_

_**A song that no one sings,**_

_**The unattainable…**_

Kagome felt cold, alone. Inu-yasha chose Sango, not her… what was wrong with him? She thought he loved her, and after he said he did… She was sure he did… but this? What was wrong with him? She didn't know. A tear ran down her cheek, followed by another. Now she was demon, and she didn't even know how she turned demon… what had happened anyway?

_**She's a myth that I have to believe in,**_

_**All I need to make it real is one more reason,**_

_**I don't know what to do,**_

_**I don't know what to do,**_

_**When she makes me sad…**_

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and stood, walking silently over to her and whirring her around, looking at her tear stained face as more and more tears flowed down her face. Sesshomaru's eyes widen and he pulled away from her, dropping to the ground and trying to breathe.

_**But I won't let this build up inside of me**_

_**I won't let this build up inside of me…**_

_**I won't let this build up inside of me…**_

_**I won't let this build up inside of me…**_

_**I won't let this build up inside of me…**_

Kagome bent down and placed a hand on his forehead, as her miko powers kicked in, she removed his hand from his neck and placed her hand there, forcing her powers into his body and fixing his throat. Someone had tried to kill him. She placed her hands on his cut-off arm and closed her eyes, making the arm begin to form again.

_**I catch in my throat,**_

_**Choke,**_

_**Torn into pieces,**_

_**I won't... no,**_

_**I don't want to be this…**_

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as his arm grew back. Kagome then fell tiredly onto his chest, blushing, she moved backwards.

"So-sorry…" She said before she stood up and moved back to the banister.

_**But I won't let this build up inside of me…**_

_**(Won't let this build up inside of me)**_

_Inu-yasha kissed Sango again, as he removed her clothes and she removed his. _

(A/N- Just messin' that's not what happens!)

Inu-yasha stood, picking Sango up with him.

"Sango, we can't do this… Kagome does love me and I love you… I have a feeling something bad happened… get on." Inu-yasha said, as Sango got on his back and he began to run. Smelling Shippo's blood and Miroku's as well, he ran faster, until he reached where they were. Kilala was there already, laying beside them both, dead.

"Kilala! No!" Sango yelled as she jumped off Inu-yasha's back and ran to her pet, picking her up off the ground and hugging her tightly, crying as she did so.

_**I won't let this build up inside of me**_

_**(Won't let this build up inside of me)**_

Kagome jumped off the balcony, Sesshomaru following, and ran to the place where Miroku and Shippo's bodies were. She was surprised to see a dead Kilala with Sango holding her and Inu-yasha growling at them before taking on a surprised face.

_**I won't let this build up inside of me**_

_**(Won't let this build up inside of me)**_

"Sit Inu-yasha." Kagome said coolly as she took Kilala from Sango and put her on the ground beside Miroku and Shippo. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and slashed it over their bodies. Miroku opened his eyes, as Kilala jumped into Kagome's arms with Shippo as well, knowing it was Kagome. Kagome hugged them while Sango had a look of hurt on her face. Inu-yasha got up and looked at Kagome.

_**I won't let this build up inside of me**_

_**(Won't let this build up inside of me... won't let this build up inside of me)**_

"How did you become demon Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked as he looked at her.

"Is it really your business?" Kagome replied.

"Yes it is. I swore I'd always protect you." He said.

"Protect Sango, your lover. I don't need protection, I'm living with Sesshomaru and Rin. Shippo, Miroku and Kilala can come if they want." Getting nods from Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, she proceeded to turn and begin to walk away. Inu-yasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, hugging her from behind.

"Don't leave Kagome, I love you…" He whispered as Kagome growled. She pulled away from him roughly and turned around, smacking him.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be with Sango!" by then, Miroku had figured out that she had seen what happened.

_**She isn't real…**_

_**(Won't let this build up inside of me)**_

Sango looked at Kagome and smacked her. Kagome looked at Sango and growled, grabbing her neck, Kagome tried to choke Sango, but Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and picked her up by the back of the shirt.

"Miko, let's go. Ignore my pathetic half-brother and his wench." Sesshomaru said as Kagome stopped struggling and he let her go, as she said,

"Sit."

And left with Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kilala, and Miroku following. Miroku turned and gave Inu-yasha his iciest stare. He turned again and left, his staff jingling.

_**I can't make her real…**_

_**(Won't let this build up inside of me)**_

They were back at the castle now, and Miroku, Rin, Shippo and Kilala were all playing in the fields, while Kagome sat silently on a stone bench with Sesshomaru sitting beside her.

_**She isn't real…**_

_**(Won't let this build up inside of me)**_

"So, Sesshomaru, what is gonna happen to me now… Shippo, Rin, and Kilala all seem happy to have someone to play with…" Kagome said but before she could continue, Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Kagome, miko. I am near my age to have a mate. Do not get in my way of finding a suitor, or I will kill you and your friends', understand?" He said as he grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

_**I can't make her real…**_

_**(Won't let this build up inside of me)**_

Kagome smiled.

"Got cha' Sessy-kins." Kagome said as she smiled more, trying to look sweet and innocent. Sesshomaru growled.

"What did you call me wench!" Sesshomaru yelled, as he held her face, pulling it closer and looking at it. Kagome was getting angrier and angrier. She pulled her face away from his hand, a cut forming on her cheek, and started yelling, tears in her eyes.

"My name is KAGOME! Ka-go-me! Do you not understand that! My name isn't wench you bastard!" She yelled as tears began to flow down her cheeks. She turned, and put her hands over her eyes as she started to cry. Sesshomaru felt bad, though he'd never admit it. He stood, and hugged her from behind, turning her in the hug, making her tears run through his yukata. He nuzzled into her neck and inhaled deeply.

'Jasmine flowers…' He thought as some parts of his being became aroused. He pulled back and walked off, leaving Kagome to wonder what she did wrong.

The End of the chapter!

Give me reviews! I love reviews!

L8r days

Jaime


	3. Chapter 3 Tomorrow

Untitled

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha nor the song Tomorrow by SR-71.

Last Time:

"My name is KAGOME! Ka-go-me! Do you not understand that! My name isn't wench you bastard!" She yelled as tears began to flow down her cheeks. She turned, and put her hands over her eyes as she started to cry. Sesshomaru felt bad, though he'd never admit it. He stood, and hugged her from behind, turning her in the hug, making her tears run through his yukata. He nuzzled into her neck and inhaled deeply.

'Jasmine flowers…' He thought as some parts of his being became aroused. He pulled back and walked off, leaving Kagome to wonder what she did wrong.

This Time:

Chapter 3

Tomorrow

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked off. She stood herself and walked into the castle. She was walking down the halls until she felt something grab her.

"Ah!" She screamed as she violently jerked away from the thing that grabbed her. She turned around to find a demon.

"Who, who are you!" She demanded, as she stepped backwards.

"I am Kiyo. You are still free, not mated to anyone. But you stink of Sesshomaru…" Kiyo said, as he grabbed her and pulled her outside and into the forest around Sesshomaru's castle.

"Stop! Let go of me!" She cried, as she struggled against his grip.

"Bitch, shut up." He demanded, as he threw her to the ground and tried to remove her clothes.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, before Kiyo smacked her across the face. Kagome was afraid, as she tears began to run down her face.

_**Is it any wonder why I'm scared?  
If I was a little younger would I care?**_

"I told you to shut up!" He yelled. Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she struggled to get away from him.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed, as she pushed Kiyo away and began to run to the castle.

**_Feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer!  
_**

With Sesshomaru:

Sesshomaru's ears perked as he heard his name being hollered. His eyes narrowed as he jumped into the forest and right into the way of Kagome. She ran into his chest and looked up. She was crying again, with rips in her shirt. She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Kagome's frail body and looked straight.

"Kiyo why would you try and rape Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, as he withdrew his sword.

"That bitch deserves it! She's Kikyo's reincarnation! Kikyo told me if I killed her we would be married!" Kiyo shouted, as he lunged at Sesshomaru, who quickly picked up Kagome and moved.

**_You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded…  
Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded…  
_**

"Kagome stay right here." Sesshomaru commanded, as he sat her on her feet near a tree. Sesshomaru went forward and stabbed Kiyo right through his heart. Sesshomaru pulled out the sword as Kiyo's body fell over. Kagome screamed again. Sesshomaru looked over to see Kagome with a knife to her throat.

"Let her go." Sesshomaru demanded coldly, as Kagome lost her breath.

"Kikyo…" Kagome silently whispered, as Kikyo smirked.

_**  
I'm not afraid of tomorrow!  
I'm only scared of myself!**_

"Yes it is I, Kikyo. I see he failed. He was only a pawn to get my whole soul back. I never was going to marry him." Kikyo said, as she smirked and pushed the dagger deeper into Kagome's throat. Kagome took an intake of breath, which was a mistake, because the knife went farther in.

"Kagome, have you forgot that you are not mere mortal anymore? You are a demon just like I." Sesshomaru said, as he looked into Kagome's eyes.

**_  
Feels like my insides are on fire,  
And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else…  
_**

"That's right…" Kagome said, as she picked her hand up and looked at it. Claws. Kagome smirked.

"This is what you get…" Kagome said solemnly, as she twirled around and sliced Kikyo in half. Kagome's saw light in front of her eyes, as the rest of her soul came back to her. Kagome smiled, and then frowned. Her neck was bleeding severely. Kikyo had cut her throat, she had forgotten about that knife being there. Kagome's eyelids started to get heavier. She fell.

_**  
I never thought they'd want me to go even faster.  
I never thought I took my foot off the gas.**_

Sesshomaru walked closer to Kagome and looked at the gash. It went from the middle of her neck to the back of her neck. Kagome fell. Sesshomaru caught her by the waist just in time before she completely went down.

_**  
Everybody loves to be in on the pressure.  
But I know they're all waiting for the crash!  
**_

Sesshomaru looked at the wound and saw that it was very deep. He picked her up fully and jumped onto a balcony. He jumped left and landed on his balcony. He opened his doors to the balcony and walked into his room. He sat Kagome on his bed and licked her wound. It started to heal. Sesshomaru kept licking the wound until it was fully closed. He sighed. Her blood tasted delicious. (Rofl, I had to put that in somewhere!) He closed his eyes and lay down. He fell into a state of unconsciousness.

**_  
You never dreamed you had to live your life so guarded,  
Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded!_**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She felt something breathing beside her and realized a little too quickly it was Sesshomaru. She bolted upwards, somewhat waking the demon lord.

"Gomen nasai, but I have to go…" Kagome said quickly, as she tried to get up, but got pulled back down by Sesshomaru, who was still half- asleep.

**_  
Things have changed, you've become a complication;  
You can't make it through another day's humiliation!  
_**

Kagome blushed, making Sesshomaru smile.

"Stay with me for a while… I haven't slept like this forever…" He said silently, as he pulled her down and wrapped his arm around her.

_**  
I'm not afraid of tomorrow!  
I'm only scared of myself!**_

Kagome blushed deeply, as she tried to pull away again, only to be pulled back down by Sesshomaru, who was getting annoyed.

**_  
Feels like my insides are on fire,  
And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else…  
_**

Kagome pulled away again. Sesshomaru had it.

"Stop pulling away. I won't hurt you like he did." Sesshomaru said. Kagome froze.

"How do you know that…?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome I know a lot about you…" He said, as he pulled her slightly under him and leaned closer.

_**  
Someone, someone, someone else…**_

_**Someone, someone, someone else…**_

_**Someone, someone, someone else…  
**_

Kagome blushed deeper and turned her head, as to not look into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru turned her face back with his finger. Kagome stared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. It was like she was in a trance.

Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Kagome's. He moved his mouth against Kagome's.

Kagome began to melt. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed her back. Their mouths moved against each others. Sesshomaru licked Kagome's bottom lip, as he deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru pulled back and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome… will you become my mate…?" He asked softly. Kagome's eyes widened, as Inu-yasha flashed through her mind. He was mating Sango when she had saw them last.

**_  
Is it any wonder why,  
The answer keeps me petrified?  
Is it any wonder why I'm scared?  
_**

Sesshomaru was scared. He was awaiting Kagome's answer. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. Sesshomaru let the breath he didn't know he was holding out. He leaned down and kissed Kagome on her forehead.

_**  
I'm not afraid of tomorrow!  
I'm only scared of myself!**_

"Kagome, I have to bite your neck." Sesshomaru said, as he saw Kagome nod again. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome worriedly, as he wiped her eyes. Sesshomaru's teeth grew as he licked the crook of Kagome's neck. He kissed it before sinking his teeth into Kagome's flesh. Kagome took an intake of air as pain hit her neck.

**_  
Feels like my insides are all on fire,  
And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else!  
_**

Sesshomaru pulled back and licked the scar. He silently looked her in the eyes and hugged her. Kagome tried to touch her neck but Sesshomaru caught her hand.

"Don't touch it; it'll burn if you do." He said. Kagome nodded. Kagome got under the covers and fell asleep. Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes, figuring sleep would be best.

_**  
I'm not afraid of tomorrow!  
(It is any wonder why I'm scared?)**_

With Sango and Inu-yasha:

Sango began to cry again. She had lost Kilala too. Sango's tears attracted a demon, which attacked Inu-yasha and Sango, knocking them both unconscious.

_**  
I'm only scared of myself!  
(If I was a little younger would I care?)**_

With Miroku:

Miroku stood, as he walked into the castle. Suddenly a young demon girl ran into him. She tried to run but he grabbed her arms. She looked up and saw him. Miroku grabbed the girl and ran as he saw guards approaching. He ran into his room and closed the door, locking it behind him. The girl thanked him and walked over to the bed, laying down and falling asleep instantly.

_**  
Feels like my insides are on fire!  
(Feeling like the walls are growing stronger!)  
**_

With Shippo, Rin, and Kilala:

"Hey Rin! Look what I made!" Shippo said, as he handed her a necklace made of flowers.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Rin said.

"I made it for you! It's a friendship necklace! So you'll know you'll always be my friend!" Shippo said, as Rin hugged him.

"Thank you Shippo!" Rin said, as they hugged. Kilala mewed in contentment.

_**And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else…  
(It is any wonder why I'm scared?)  
**_

With Koga and Ayame:

"Ayame be careful!" Koga shouted as he grabbed Ayame right before a demon hit the cave they were in, and knocked down boulders, which nearly hit Ayame. But thanks to Koga, Ayame was saved.

"Thanks Koga." Ayame said, as they ran to avoid being hit by the boulders that fell into the cave and blocked the exit.

_**  
Someone, someone, someone else…**_

_**Someone, someone, someone else…**_

Okay! So that's it for now! I know it's going kinda fast between Sesshomaru and Kagome. You'll love what happens in the next chapter, but I need some suggestions for a song to use, a really, really, really sad song. Tell me what you think. Review!

L8r days


	4. Chapter 4: Go With The Flow

Untitled

Disclaimer: Well now, if I owned it I wouldn't have to worry about this, would I?

A/N- Yes, my fans. I HAVE RETURNED! And no, no lemon will be in this chapter. Sorry. That would be rushing things. Not that making them mated wasn't rushing things, but you know. And Kagome… I'm not sure how she turned into a demon really. Something with being around Sesshomaru a lot, made her reiki morph and wrap around his youki? Sound good? Cause I didn't explain it at all, but oh well. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter Four

Go With The Flow

_**She said "I'll throw myself away. They're just photos after all. I can't make you hang around. I can't wash you off my skin. Outside the frame, is what we're leaving out. You won't remember anyway."**_

Kagome sighed, pressing her fingers to her throat. How had all of this happened? Less than a month ago, she would have given anything to be with InuYasha. And now she was mated to Miroku. Well, mated in only the sense that he had marked her. They hadn't done 'it' yet. She was afraid. She was confused. It was merely for convenience. Their mating. InuYasha and Sango were out there somewhere, probably mated by now. This was HARD. She bit her lower lip, and wiped away a tear. She could still smell him. And now she was a youkai. Her reiki had grown to Sesshomaru's youki, and now they were intertwined. He wouldn't be harmed if she were to purify all the demons in the castle. She shook her head from the gutters of depression, quickly ripping the picture of the group of them up and letting it fly away.

_**I can go with the flow. Don't say it doesn't matter, matter anymore. I can go with the flow. Do you believe it in your head? It's so safe to play along. Little soldiers in a row, falling in and out of love. Something sweet to throw away. I want something good to die for, to make it beautiful to live.**_

Sesshomaru watched her from the window to his chamber as she walked along the trail in the gardens. She was upset. He could feel it. This was of mutual benefit. InuYasha had lost something that he would never be able to get back. A miko. A pure woman. He growled out. What was that feeling that rose into his veins and angered him so? He pursed his lips, thinking. "Jealousy?" He questioned. He had no one to be jealous of. Kagome was his. They were mated. Not fully but mated none the less. She was HIS now. InuYasha would never take her away. He'd have to finish this mating sometime soon.

_**I want a new mistake, lose is more than hesitate.**_

Kagome sighed, fiddling with a long lock of raven colored hair, twirling it between her fingers. She would have no regrets. As she straightened, she strengthened her resolve. She chose this. She would endure it. InuYasha may still have her love, but she could learn to love Sesshomaru.

She hesitated as she stood.

Couldn't she?__

_**Do you believe it in your head? I can go with the flow. Don't say it doesn't matter, matter anymore. I can go with the flow.**_

Sesshomaru approached her, seeing her hesitation. She was obviously thinking of something or else she would have sensed him by now. He saw her step and slip, and reacted on instinct. He caught her in his arms and held her. "Thanks Sesshomaru." She whispered. He buried his face in her hair unconsciously. She tensed in his arms before relaxing. "Sesshomaru?"

He tightened his embrace, holding her against him tightly as he inhaled her scent. He had never encountered a human who smelled so intoxicating in his life. She was an enchanting creature. She was simply beautiful. She never wore any of that paste that the youkai woman wore, which may have made them look prettier, but only reflected their insides.

Fake.

Kagome was natural.

"I want you Kagome."

_**Do you believe it in your head?**_

Kagome hesitated, before she wrapped her arms around him. She bit her lower lip. Just because she now held the appearance of a youkai did not make her one. She wasn't as unfeeling as a youkai woman was. Miroku coughed loudly, approaching them. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, no you're not Miroku." She sighed internally in relief, and pulled away from Sesshomaru. "Well who's this?" She asked, eyeing the little neko youkai.

"Her name is Kimi. I saved her from the wrath of your guards when they were chasing her. She seemed to be truly frightened of the dogs, excuse the pun."

"Well Kimi! How about I help you out?"

"They were chasing her for being a neko." Sesshomaru stated. "They are almost extinct. I shall tell them to not attack you anymore. You will be put to work."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rang her beautifully melodious voice. Miroku seemed to swoon. Kagome rolled her eyes.

_**Do you believe it in your head? Do you believe it in your head? **_

As she watched Sesshomaru walk away to tend to his duties, her blush grew. He wanted her. WANTED her. She could feel it when he had held her. He had even said it. She rubbed her head.

_**Do you believe it in your head?**_

Did she want him? What was she to do?

She sighed and walked into the castle, seeking out lunch, being passed by a running Rin and Shippo, who were talked animatedly to each other about flowers and such. Her thoughts shifted, and she found herself joining in on their conversation when she caught up. A tickle fight ensued. How was she to know what Sesshomaru was planning for their nights' events?

She wouldn't.

He smiled as he watched her. Tonight would be the night. She would become his in every way.

And there was nothing InuYasha could do about it.

_How was the chapter? Love, hate?_

_Jaime_


End file.
